


Here's One for the Birthday Boy

by clarako_ (CoNic18)



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoNic18/pseuds/clarako_
Summary: Thank you all so much for the support on my first fic! I am so excited to keep writing.In this story, Nic plans and executes a birthday celebration day which tops all birthday celebrations for Conrad. This is definitely NSFW, so please keep that in mind. I hope you like it!I don't own these characters.
Relationships: Conrad Hawkins/Nicolette Nevin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Here's One for the Birthday Boy

Sweet, soft kisses peppered on his chest woke Conrad up. He had dozed off after he and Nic came home from their long shift, which ran late. He was sleeping stretched out on their sofa, and when he felt Nic on him, his eyes opened slightly, and he glanced over at the clock, noting that it was four in the morning. When he opened his eyes fully, he saw Nic’s beautiful golden wavy hair, then a flash of her loving eyes as she registered that he was awake.

“Mmh, happy birthday,” Nic whispered as she brought her face to his neck. Her warm breath on his jaw made his eyes close, and he smiled. “I love you,” she said as she started kissing his neck up to his jaw, trailing featherlight kisses to his lips. Her hands found their way to his hair, and she ran her fingers through his soft, messy locks.

“Mm,” Conrad sighed in response. His hands moved to caress her, running up and down her back and shoulders. “Thank you, Nic. I love you, too,” he said as he exhaled deeply, before her lips captured his again.

“You are so amazing, sexy, all mine,” she replied, her voice low. “And I want you to have an amazing day,” she whispered, her face just millimeters from his. She brought her hands down to cup his face as she kissed him again.

Conrad melted at her words. Neither of them were exceptionally good at sharing their emotions, himself being far worse at it, but they both had grown so much over the years. Watching her show so much love for him brought him warmth and a feeling that he couldn't quite describe. He felt it start in his chest, then radiate outward, spreading through every cell in his body.

Nic felt it, too. She removed her lips from his and gazed upon this man, the love of her life, her whole world, and had the same warmth spread throughout her body. Their bodies, minds, and hearts craved each other. They needed each other. A smile formed and grew across Nic’s face, and Conrad’s gaze fell to her lips. He raised his soft brown eyes back up to meet hers, and he smiled back. Her hand traced from his face down his chest, then to his toned abs, then a little further before moving around to his back. Goosebumps formed on his skin, and his breathing deepened.

“Nic,” he whispered. “You have no idea what you do to me,” he growled, diving his hands into her hair.

She kissed him, hard, eliciting a soft moan from him. She smiled lightly in their kiss, getting a small glimpse into what he meant by ‘what she did to him.’ She knew very well that she had a profound effect on him, but he also had an immense effect on her. She wasn’t sure how long she could keep this up without falling victim to his spell. She rocked gently against him, and he groaned.

“God, I love you,” she whispered.

“Mmh, I love you so fucking much, Nic,” he moaned.

She felt him hardening beneath his boxers, and she couldn't help but moan. She continued moving her hips against him as his hands wandered to her ass, pressing her harder into him as she kissed him wildly. She sat up quickly, though, breaking their kiss, and leaving Conrad laying there, breathless, eyes deep with desire. She felt her chest heaving, too, and he sat up to meet her.

He brushed stray pieces of hair out of her face as he asked, “is everything alright?”

“Everything is perfect–– I just need to grab something. Wait here,” she replied, giving him a quick kiss before she stood up.

Conrad was still trying to collect himself, catching his breath, and adjusting his position on the couch. Nic chuckled under her breath as she bounded upstairs. Once she closed the bedroom door, she let out a deep sigh. Keeping all of her desire inside her, and not making love to him right then and there took every ounce of strength she possessed. She leaned back against the door for a brief moment and closed her eyes, collecting herself. Then, she grabbed her sexy lace outfit and put it on beneath her t-shirt and sweatpants, feeling excited wearing her new red lace piece. She also grabbed a wooden beaded bracelet from her bedside drawer, smiling as her fingers brushed over letters and numbers engraved in the wood. She placed it carefully in her pocket as she made her way down the stairs again.

Her eyes caught Conrad’s, and she blushed. He was already undressing her with his eyes, and she felt it. Leaving him in the state she left him was nothing short of cruel, but she hoped it would all be worth it. She came around to the sofa and sat down next to him. He quickly pulled her into his embrace, kissing the top of her head, and she snuggled into him. “This is for you,” she whispered, tilting her head up so her eyes met his. She pulled out the bracelet of wooden beads and gently handed it to Conrad.

He held it in his hands, feeling it with his fingers the same way Nic did upstairs. “Nic, this is so sweet–– wait,” he said before his gaze locked to her eyes. “Is this…” he began.

“Yes, it belonged to my mother,” she said. “You gave me a gift from your mother, who was so special to you, and I felt it was only fitting for me to give you something of equal importance to me,” she added, touching the beads with her soft fingers. “ _November 1999, to my light_ ,” Nic read the words aloud. “She passed away two days after she gave me this bracelet, the day after Thanksgiving Day. She said that I was the light in her sea of darkness. She meant a great deal to me, and you do as well. _You_ are _my_ light,” she said, holding his gaze and watching his heart melt.

“Nic, I don't know what to say. Thank you. God, you are so special,” he whispered, his eyes slightly wet as he slipped the bracelet onto his wrist. The beads fit around his wrist perfectly, giving him a powerful hug. In those beads, he felt the love Nic and her mother shared for one another, and he now felt the love that Nic had for him. He slipped his hand into hers, and she grabbed his wrist with her other hand, bringing their hands to her chest and closing her eyes.

“I miss her so much, every day,” she whispered. “But you,” she started, feeling a tear escape her eye, “you make me feel that love and light that I thought I had lost forever after she died.”

“Nic,” he breathed, “I can’t imagine my life without you. You have brought so much light to my darkness, too. This means so much.” She caressed his face, her eyes and fingers soft and loving. She raised her face to meet his, and they pulled each other into a sweet kiss.

Nic was sexy, indeed, but _this_ was a whole new level of intimacy. They shared moments of deep trauma and sadness as well as moments of profound love, and this right here was one of such foundational moments. They definitely had their fair share of arguments, fights, disagreements, problems, and you name it, but this kind of exchange was something that demonstrated just how deeply they loved each other. Despite all the problems, they were still so connected and so in love with each other. A million of these thoughts raced through Conrad’s mind as the soft touch of Nic’s lips left his.

When his eyes fluttered open, Nic was staring back at him, and he swore he could see her heart swelling. She loved him so much to share something this meaningful with him. Proper words did not exist to define this feeling. With Nic’s hand still moving ever so gently up and down the side of his face, Conrad reached around her lower back and pulled her so she was sitting on top of him.

“Mmh, hey there,” Nic whispered before pressing her lips to his again. “Picking up where we left off?” she teased.

“I want you, Nic. I love you. I need you,” he moaned into her lips.

“I’m here. Let me show you how much I love you,” she replied as his hands snuck under her shirt.

Conrad felt the lace on Nic’s body as he removed her shirt, and his eyes widened. “Fuck, Nic,” he whispered. “You are… oh my God… perfect. Just perfect,” he said, breathless.

“Conrad…” she began. “Let’s take this upstairs,” she whispered into his neck.

“Mmh, absolutely,” he replied as she tightened her legs around him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he grabbed around her hips and shoulders. She kissed and suckled on his neck and jaw as he walked carefully up the stairs. They entered the bedroom, and he kicked the door closed. Nic released her legs from their grip around Conrad’s waist and stood, still pressed against his body. He slammed her against the door, and she whimpered as his hands wandered over her lace-covered body. Feeling how much he needed her was starting to make her lose her mind. But she was still focused on her mission.

She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him around so his back was against the wall. She took a brief step back away from him as his eyes widened out of surprise of her actions. She grabbed the waist of her sweatpants and pulled them off slowly, making a point of maintaining eye-contact with Conrad and bending over so he could drink her in. His eyes scanned her entire body, and he could not contain his groan. “Nic… Oh my God…” he moaned, grabbing her hips and pulling her back into him. His hands traveled all over her body, following the lace outline around her hips, flanks, and breasts. He was stunned by her. She was absolutely gorgeous, regardless of her clothing choice, but she had never done anything like this before.

She placed her hands on his chest and kissed his neck. He moaned as her lips traveled further down his body––down his chest, across his stomach, and then just above where the waistband of his boxers hugged his body. His breathing quickened as his fingers tangled in her hair. She was kneeling on the floor, her face level with his hips. His chest was heaving as her hands traced up his legs to his waist. He was completely incapable of speaking at this point, his breathing ragged and his hands tugging at her hair. She hooked her fingers around his waistband and lifted her eyes up to meet his. She smirked at him as she pulled his boxers down.

He was starting to lose control, but when Nic wrapped her soft, warm hand around his dick, his mind went completely blank. He gripped her hair tighter, and he looked down at her as she kissed his underside. “N-Nic,” he shuddered.

“Yes?” she replied, stopping moving her hand up and down his length.

“Oh God, please don't stop,” he whispered.

“Mm, wasn’t planning on it,” she replied before she kissed him again. Her lips parted at his tip, and his dick was slowly inched into her mouth. He groaned and removed his hands from her hair. He gripped the edge of the doorframe as he threw his head back. Nic’s hand was moving up and down as she sucked, and Conrad’s brain was now completely shut down.

“Oh God…” he groaned. He felt his body begin to tense as his sense of reality was slipping away. Nic felt it, too. He wasn’t going to last much longer. “Oh fuck…” he moaned. His body recognized this fact, and without thinking, he pulled Nic up so she was standing. She looked at him, slightly confused. His eyes were so dark, and he held onto her arms tight. “Nic…” he breathed, holding onto her still. “You… are going… to make me… cum… all over you,” he said, his breathing interrupting his words.

“Hm, good,” she replied, smirking at him. “Conrad, let me love you,” she said, her face turning a bit more serious.

He released his grip on her arms, and she sunk back down to her position. She continued what she was doing before, using her fingers and her tongue to excite him further. Conrad growled as he felt his release beginning. Nic readied herself. His body was trembling, and his breathing was erratic. He emptied into her mouth, and she closed her eyes at the feeling. He was in heaven. All he could think about was Nic’s hands and mouth on him. He felt his heart racing, his breathing heavy, and his body was being fueled by his raging passion Nic was causing. He couldn't hold back any longer. His fight was futile. When he let go, he soared. She stood up to face him and stroked his hair, allowing him to come slowly down from his high level of bliss and pleasure.

“Oh… my… God… Nic,” he breathed. He looked up at her, still trying to get his breathing under control. But instead of feeling in control, he just wanted her more. He reached his hand behind her neck and crashed his lips to hers. She was sent stumbling backward and fell back onto the bed. Her eyes widened as she saw her man hovering over her and starting to kiss down her neck. She tried to push her own desire away to focus on him, but now he was making it very difficult.

“Mmh, Conrad,” she whispered, trying to hold back her moans. “Today is _your_ birthday. This is supposed to be for you––” she added before he cut her off.

“Hey,” he started. “I want nothing more than to make love to the woman of my dreams. Especially given what you have on right now and what you just did, you’re impossible for me to resist,” he said, his lips on her cheek, feeling her warmth rising as he spoke.

“Mm,” she sighed, feeling her eyes flutter closed. “But because it’s your birthday, we have to sweeten it up,” she added, sitting up slightly and propping herself up on her elbows.

“Hm?” he questioned. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you can’t have a birthday without dessert. That goes against all the rules,” she replied.

“You know how I feel about breaking rules,” he said in a low voice.

“Mmh, I sure do. But I think _this_ time, you might want to follow them,” she whispered, sitting herself fully upright on the bed. He moved to the side, letting her stand up. She stretched out in front of him, feeling the lace hugging her body, and she scrunched up her golden waves and released them, letting them fall past her shoulders. She dropped her arms to her sides and turned her head to look over her shoulder. She saw Conrad’s wide eyes and smiled.

“Nic, if you keep teasing me like that, I don't know if I can control––” he said, interrupted by Nic’s finger pressed to his lips.

“Shh, shh,” she began. “Patience, love.”

He raised his eyebrows, feeling immensely turned on by Nic’s actions. She turned around again and walked downstairs. She opened the freezer and pulled out ice cream, and she grabbed a spoon. She walked back upstairs and broke the seal of the ice cream container and opening the top, flashing her eyes back at Conrad as he sat up straight. She walked towards him, holding the ice cream, which was already starting to melt from her heat, and sat down on top of his legs, straddling him. His hands moved to pull her into him, wrapping around her lower back. She felt his hard dick between her legs, and she almost gave in, but she remained strong and in control of her actions even though every cell in her body was screaming at her to let go. She dug the spoon into the softened ice cream, but Conrad took it from her.

“Hey––” she started.

“Shh, shh,” he interrupted, placing a finger on her lips. “Birthday rules are that I get to have the first bite.”

“I thought you weren’t one for the rules,” she replied.

“When this is what I get for following the rules, hell, I’d do anything to make sure I don't break a single one,” he whispered before dragging the spoon down her jaw and licking the sweet ice cream off her. She sighed from the feeling, and she also felt her mind beginning to shut down. He traced her collarbones, watching the ice cream drip slowly down her chest, before running his tongue along her and cleaning her up. She was getting hot and wet from his slow, deliberate actions, and he could feel it. He dripped some ice cream down her arm, and as he licked it, he grabbed the strap of her red lace outfit with his teeth and dragged it down off her arm. He did the same to the other side, feeling her breathing start to speed up.

She took the ice cream back from him, saying “my turn now, birthday boy.”

He raised his eyebrows again as she scooped some ice cream and smeared it around his mouth. She placed the spoon back in the container and set it on the bed. She reached both hands into his hair as she sucked and kissed his lips and around his mouth, ensuring every bit of ice cream was accounted for. While she was busy with his lips, he reached around to her back where he felt the hooks which kept her lacy attire attached to her waist. He fumbled with them for a second before figuring out how to release them.

 _Five… four… three… two… one…_ Nic counted down in her mind as she felt the hooks release. The top half of her garment was now free, and Conrad wasted no time in removing it from her. Both of them had begun to breathe harder and faster, the heat of the moment building incredible sexual tension between them. He brought one of his arms around her lower back again, and with the other, he laid her down on the bed as he rolled to hover over her. Their ice cream was severely melted at this point, so it was mostly liquid. He reached back and grabbed it, noticing the change in texture. Instead of spooning it onto her, he just tilted the container and watched as the viscous liquid poured onto her.

Nic’s breath hitched when she felt the cold liquid on her sternum and breasts. Her hot skin made the liquid instantly move faster once it touched her body. Ice cream was running down the hills and valleys of her chest, and Conrad was quick to catch it. He set the container on the bedside table, and devoted his full attention to Nic.

She was already panting. The sensation of the coldness of the ice cream combined with the warmth of Conrad’s tongue and fingers was exhilarating. She moaned as his tongue grazed over her breast, and he slowly sucked her nipple into his mouth. She threw her head back and arched off the bed, her body involuntarily reacting to Conrad’s actions. He moved to the other breast, giving it equal attention and affection, and Nic started to feel herself slipping away into her blissful state.

“Mm,” she sighed as his kisses traveled lower, reaching below her navel. She shivered as his beard tickled her sensitive skin. He unbuckled the straps around her legs and pulled the lower half of her garment off, tossing it to the side as he focused exclusively on his now completely naked Nic.

“That ice cream was good, but now I want some _real_ dessert,” he said, his voice reverberating through her body as his lips hovered above her stomach.

Nic gasped in response. She reached her hands to his face, whispering “I love you.”

Conrad smiled in response, “Nic, I love you so much.” His eyes maintained their locked focus on hers as he started to go down on her. She closed her eyes when his lips met her clit, and she moaned. She couldn’t hold back any longer. She was already so worked up that when Conrad’s soft, warm lips and tongue reached her core, she completely melted. Every single ounce of her body craved him.

“Oh God, Conrad…” she panted.

He kissed back up to her breasts and to her neck as he felt her trembling beneath him.

“Conrad, please…” she whimpered as he buried his face in her neck.

“Mmh, Nic…” he whispered. He pushed her legs apart with his knees as she reached around his neck and face. “I love you,” he said, lining himself up outside of her.

“I love you too,” she breathed.

They exchanged a powerful stare before his dick entered her. Once he did, they both sighed, remaining completely still for a few moments.

“Mmh… you’re perfect,” Conrad whispered as he started his rhythm at a slow pace.

“Oh God… Conrad… mmh…” Nic moaned, dragging her nails up and down his back.

Both of their moans grew louder as they came closer to their breaking points. In a fit of increasing speed, breathing, and heart rate, and with both of their eyes starting to close, a warmth formed where their bodies met. This feeling spread throughout both of their bodies until it was all they could feel. The world completely fell away as they both rode their waves of ecstasy.

Conrad collapsed on top of Nic, his body completely unresponsive to any kind of controlled, voluntary movement. She was trying desperately to fill her lungs with sufficient air, but she just couldn't get enough. She felt as though she had just run a marathon, but also felt energized beyond belief.

“Oh… my… God… wow…” Conrad panted.

“Mmh… happy birthday… my love,” Nic replied, still gasping for air.

He rolled over, bringing Nic with him so she was resting on top of him. He stroked her hair, and she felt her eyes close. “Nic, you are incredible. Thank you for making this day so special,” he said, his breathing finally beginning to normalize.

“Mmh, you deserve the whole world, Conrad,” she replied, her eyes still closed. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her as she snuggled into him. “But your birthday day has only just begun,” she whispered, looking up at him.

“Hm? What other tricks do you have up your sleeve?” he asked.

She chuckled and snuggled more into him.

“My little minx,” he said, pulling her tighter.

"Get some rest now. We have a busy day ahead of us," she whispered. She managed to pass out quickly, exhausted from what had just transpired, and Conrad was lulled to sleep not long thereafter by her breathing. They slept holding each other until the sun poured in through the window, when Nic’s eyes were coaxed open.

Conrad was still deep in sleep, and she watched him, his chest rising and falling with his breath. His arms were holding her to him, and her heart melted at his gesture. _Damn. Even unconscious, this man is always taking care of me_ , she thought to herself.

She snuck gently out of his embrace, though she would have loved to stay like that forever, and planted a soft, featherlight kiss on his forehead before grabbing her robe and writing him a note, laying it on the pillow beside him.

She wrote: _Last night (well, I guess it was technically this morning) was incredible. I hope you’re ready for a full day of birthday festivities! Come downstairs when you’re ready for your next birthday treat. I love you!_

Her beautiful swoopy handwriting covered the small piece of paper, and she took one final glance at her man before heading downstairs quietly. Once she was in the clear, she started gathering the ingredients to make Conrad’s favorite breakfast energy bar bites and prepped the kitchen. She hummed a little tune to herself, swaying her hips and bobbing her head around. She danced through the kitchen as she mixed the oats, peanuts, chia seeds, dates, cashews, and cacao powder together in a large bowl. Her hair was tied back in a messy bun, and strands fell lose as she worked.

Conrad felt Nic leave as the sun peeked through the window, but he was physically unable to move as every muscle in his body was exhausted. The long shift coupled with little sleep and their _exertion_ made for a difficulty in convincing his body to get out of bed. When he heard the bedroom door close, he almost fell back asleep, but something was stopping him from doing so. _Nic_ , he thought. Just thinking of her made his muscles instantly perk up––the effect she had on him was literally pulling him out of bed. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and he noticed a little piece of paper on the pillow beside him.

_Last night (well, I guess that it technically this morning) was incredible. I hope you’re ready for a full day of birthday festivities! Come downstairs when you’re ready for your next birthday treat. I love you!_

He smiled uncontrollably as he bounded up and put on a pair of boxers. He practically ran down the stairs, but once he heard Nic humming and lost in her own world, he stopped. Taking one stair at a time, slowly now, he reached the lower floor, but he did not go after her. He simply watched her. Her body, her hair, her lips. He was mesmerized, enchanted by her. Even when she put zero effort into her looks, she was always stunning. Seeing her in her robe with her hair a mess, and knowing that she was comfortable with him in this way literally took his breath away. He was glued to his spot on the floor, and when she turned around and caught him staring at her, he still couldn't move.

She was rolling some of the mixture into small spherical shapes when she felt eyes on her. When she turned around, she saw Conrad standing in the stairway, leaning against the wall, watching her as if she was the most captivating sight there was. “Good morning, birthday boy,” she remarked. “How did you sleep?” she asked, grabbing another chunk of mixture and rolling it into a ball between her palms.

Her words directly at him snapped him out of the trance she had him in. He cleared his throat before replying, trying his absolute best to compose himself. “I, uh, I honestly didn't sleep that well,” he said, starting his way over to Nic.

“Oh? Is everything okay?” she asked, genuinely.

“Absolutely,” he began, reaching his hands around her waist. “I just had other things besides sleeping on my mind, and plus, there was this adorable woman sleeping next to me who just so happened to speak in French all night long while she was asleep. So that also kind of kept me up, but it was just so cute I didn’t want to wake her up,” he chuckled, kissing her forehead.

“Oh God,” she breathed, blushing ever so slightly. “I’m so sorry! I was speaking? In French? Oh my gosh…” she giggled.

“Mmh, it was truly adorable,” he whispered into the side of her face. “But when did you learn French?” he asked, genuinely curious.

She blushed again, “I, uh, learned French from my mother. She would teach Jessie and me because she grew up in Paris and wanted us to be able to visit her home and speak to her family. I studied French throughout school, but haven’t really touched it since I graduated college, especially after Jessie died. It reminded me too much of my mom, and I wasn't ready to face that pain,” she said, her eyes looking a bit distant.

“Nic, I had no idea,” Conrad whispered.

“It’s fine, really. I guess thinking about my mom recently with that bracelet must have triggered it,” she replied. “Hey, hey,” she began again, taking note of Conrad’s concerned expression, “I am okay, Conrad. Really. Like I said last night––I do miss her, but I also have you. And you mean everything to me. Which is why I want you to taste these!”

He melted. His heart turned to mush. He grabbed Nic’s wrists before she could turn and get Conrad a bite, and he held them close to his chest. “Nic,” he began, his voice a low whisper, “I can’t imagine what you're going through right now. I mean, I lost my mom, too, but it was very different. I am here for you, for anything you need. I love you,” he said, gazing deeply into her eyes.

“Thank you, Conrad. I love you, too. And I really am alright. I just want to focus on you today, though,” she replied before pressing her lips to his.

“What if we went to France?” he inquired, pulling away from her and scanning her face. “We could string some vacation days together, and…” he said before trailing off, noticing that her eyes went wide.

“I, uh, can we afford it? What about my dad? What would he think?” she fired, a million questions, thoughts, and emotions racing through her mind.

“Hey,” he replied, moving his arms to her shoulders. “It was just an idea, and we don't have to go through with it. Your mom was and is clearly so special to you. And if this is important to you and your mom, then it’s important to me, too.” He rubbed his hands up and down her arms slowly as she felt his soothing motions begin to calm her.

“I'm sorry. I worry so much. Too much. My mom always told me to take a deep breath, let things go, and not stress out about everything and everyone around me. I was a lot like her. I watched her carry the weight of the world on her shoulders, and all I wanted to do was take away that pain,” she started, her gaze locked on the floor. “I don't want you to have to do the same for me,” she said definitively. “I am the luckiest woman on this earth because I have you. You always think and care so deeply about every single person. You’ve been with me through my best and worst and have always been so supportive and loving. You stood by me when nobody else was there. I would not have the strength to face some of my demons had you not been there, holding my hand, helping me stand, teaching me how to live my life after so much grief and loss. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” She smiled, her eyes and heart full of love. “Now, please, for goodness’ sake, taste this,” she said, grabbing a piece of the mixture from the bowl she was rolling balls from.

Conrad smiled in return, and he tried to take a bite of the chunk she was holding, but before he could, she took it away and ate it herself. “Whoops,” she said, teasing him, holding the piece in her teeth. “Sorry, that one was mine,” she giggled.

Conrad wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, taking her by a bit of a surprise. He leaned his face in and bit a piece off of what was still outside her mouth. “Mm, delicious,” he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers. “Let me help you finish up?” he asked, noting how she still had a bit of rolling to do before she could refrigerate them.

Nic laughed softly, “you don't have to if you don't want––” she began before he interrupted her with a kiss.

“I would love to,” he replied, smiling before she kissed him again.

“You are the worst birthday celebrater,” she remarked.

“I told you, I like to break the rules,” he whispered, his lips on her neck.

“Mmh, Conrad,” she started. “We have to get these into… mmmh,” she sighed as he kissed and suckled her neck, finding all the spots that drove her crazy.

“Mm, put the ones we have right now in. I have something else I want to do,” he whispered, pulling her in tighter.

“Damnit,” she whispered before kissing him again. “Fine, I’ll put these away quickly,” she whispered again.

“Mm, you have five seconds,” he replied.

“I thought you said you would help,” she smirked.

“I am helping,” he replied, his hand wandering down her body and reaching between her legs.

“C-Conrad…” she attempted to stifle a moan in her response, but pleasure exploded through her body at Conrad’s touch and she couldn't hold back. “H-hey,” she whispered. “F-five seconds…” she breathed.

“Five seconds,” he replied, smiling wickedly. He removed his hands from her and stepped back. He held up his hand, showing five fingers. “Five,” he said. “Four,” he said next, lowering a finger.

As he continued counting down, Nic rapidly placed the sheet tray of balls into the refrigerator, then grabbed plastic wrap, quickly spreading it over the bowl containing the remaining mixture, and finally, dropped the spoon into the sink, placing her hands on her hips as Conrad said “one.”

She tilted her head to the side and smiled at him. “Now you have five seconds to catch me,” she whispered as she took off, running up the stairs yelling her numbers counting down from five. Conrad chuckled and ran after her. She had just reached the bedroom when she felt Conrad’s hands on her body.

He had just barely grabbed her hips as she held the door, looking back at him and smiling, saying “one.”

He crashed his lips onto hers, eliciting a soft moan from her as she ran her fingers through his hair. “My God… I love you so much,” he whispered.

“I love you, too,” she replied, rubbing her hand across the back of his neck. “So much.”

They smiled at each other before Conrad pushed the door open and guided her into the bedroom. With a gentle hand placed around her waist, Nic was directed to the wall behind her. Their kisses were urgent but were not rushed. Their breathing quickened as their kisses deepened. Before things got too heated, Conrad pulled away. Nic’s chest was heaving as her eyes scanned his face. She was already very turned on by his touch and his kisses, so she was confused by his abrupt stop.

“When I was in college, we did this thing, a ‘birthday shower,’” he began, his breathing still heavy. “Basically, as soon as it was midnight the night of someone’s birthday, you’d drag them out of their room, throw them into the shower, and sing happy birthday. It was a weird tradition, but I remember it being one of the highlights of my time in college.” He brought his hands to cup her face, “I know it’s not midnight or college, but I think I still want a birthday shower. But this time, it would be with you, and it would be a hundred times better… and not to mention, a lot sexier,” he said, tracing a finger up to her lips and running his thumb over her bottom lip.

“You’re so cute,” she giggled. “Let’s get you in the shower, then, birthday boy.”

He chuckled, kissing her again as he pulled her hair out of its messy bun, letting her golden waves loose. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into the bathroom. She walked him backwards into the bathroom counter, rubbing her hands across his neck and in his hair. His eyes rolled back in his head from her tugging at his hair, and he groaned. His hands wandered down to the tie around her waist, holding her robe in place, and he pulled on the string, releasing the fabric hugging her body. She shrugged it off, and before it hit the floor, she was pushing down Conrad’s boxers, and he stepped out of them. They were attached at the lips, hands running over each other’s bodies. They opened their glass shower door and stepped in.

A rush of warm water, the room filled with steam, their bodies glistening––it was heaven. Conrad’s lips traveled around Nic’s body, kissing her collarbones and down her sternum. She panted and tossed her head back, her brain becoming foggy with pleasure and desire. She dove her fingers into his hair and mussed it. He moaned, and she brought his face back up to meet hers. Their tongues darted back and forth in each other’s mouths. They took their time with each other, loving slow, soft, and sweet. Nic pulled away for a quick second and grabbed some shampoo in her hand. With her lips back on his, she washed his hair, rubbing her hands and fingers through his brunette locks. He was in heaven. She lathered his body, her soft hands caressing every inch of his skin. He stepped under the water, letting its warmth further plunge him into his blissful paradise. The soap ran down his body until he was completely clean. It was her turn.

Conrad treated her with the same care and softness that she did to him, and she was moaning at his touch. His soft kisses made her hungry for more. She wrapped a leg around him, and his hand traced up her thigh to around her lower back. He pulled her into him, and she wrapped her other leg around his waist. He kissed her hard, needing to feel all of her. She reciprocated and tightened her legs around him. He lost his mind. “Nic,” he groaned.

“I’m here, Conrad,” she replied through heavy breaths. He loved hearing her say his name.

“I love you Nic,” he breathed.

“I love y––” she began before she was interrupted by her moan, her eyes rolling back in her head, as he thrust into her. She gripped her hands in his hair and started grinding against him. He groaned as he pressed her into the wall behind her. They moved as one, steam rising off their bodies from their heat. She kissed and sucked his lips, neck, and jaw, and coupled with the movements of her hips, he was sent over the edge. Pleasure shot through his whole body as he stiffened and released. He buried his head in Nic’s neck and gripped his fingers tighter around her hips. Her breath hitched and she saw stars. They practically exploded together, running out of oxygen, completely losing the concept of reality, and panting each other’s names over and over. They both felt their bodies go limp, and her legs released from their grip around him. He was almost incapable of standing on his wobbly legs, so he leaned into her, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. She returned his kiss with all her strength as she began to feel reality creeping back in. His mind was still clouded with feelings of bliss, but he was now more in control of his body and surroundings. They were both panting as their eyes met.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, “so… if you had to rank this birthday shower against your others, where would it stand?” she teased.

“Nic… my God… you… are… incredible…” he began. “Best… birthday shower… ever…” he panted, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

“Mmh, good,” she replied, kissing him softly before turning off the water. She grabbed two towels, draping one over the shower door, and dried him off. She rubbed around his whole body and ruffled his hair playfully before tying the towel around his waist. She grabbed her towel and quickly dried herself off before wrapping herself up. Conrad grabbed her face softly, guiding her by the jaw to meet his face. He kissed her gently and sweetly, and she melted. “God, I love you so much,” she whispered.

“Mm, I love you, too,” he replied, pressing his forehead to hers. They stood like that for a brief moment, taking in each other’s presences and still reeling over their extremely hot shower. She dragged her hands up his chest and around his back as he placed one against her face.

“Happy birthday, Conrad,” she whispered, lifting her eyes to meet his.

“Mm,” he sighed before kissing her again.

“Now will you let me finish making you breakfast?” she asked, giggling.

He chuckled, remembering that he kind of interrupted and rushed her to finish. “Only if I can help,” he replied.

“Hey now,” she began, “that didn’t seem to work out so well last time,” she teased.

“Oh, I think it worked out beautifully,” he remarked, smiling as her eyes met his.

“I am giving you a pass because it’s your birthday,” she began, rolling her eyes playfully, “so yes, you can help. But… you’ve reached your limit on distractions! No more until we’ve eaten,” she said with a strong but lighthearted tone.

“As you wish,” he replied. “But after breakfast…” he said, trailing off.

“Conrad!” she giggled. “You’re such a dork. I’ll meet you downstairs.” She gave him one quick kiss then grabbed her robe and headed out of the bathroom, leaving him standing there in his towel. Once she was back in her robe, she walked downstairs and took the sheet tray out of the refrigerator, feeling the texture of the food and giving a quick nod of approval.

“Hell yes!” Conrad exclaimed as he bounded down the stairs, wearing black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt, and captured Nic in his arms. “No better start to my day than my favorite meal with my favorite girl.”

Nic blushed and handed him a piece to try, thinking about how both sexy and adorable he was. He took one bite and raised his eyebrows, making “mmm,” noises, partially to make fun of Nic but also because the taste was truly amazing. She rolled her eyes at him, partially because she knew he was making fun of her but also because she was trying to hide her smile. They ate and laughed, both completely unable to wipe the smiles from their faces. The sun had filled the kitchen completely, golden rays bouncing off both of their bodies.

“It looks like it’s going to be a beautiful day,” Nic began, noting the weather.

“Let’s take advantage of that!” he exclaimed. “It’s not common for good weather in November. Let’s go for a hike?” he asked. “Or… did you have something else in mind?”

“Mm, I do in fact have something better in mind,” she teased, raising her eyebrows and trying to hide her smile.

“I know that look,” he started. “Where are we going?”

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out,” she teased again. “Let me get dressed. I’ll meet you in the car,” she said before she walked up the stairs and took off her robe. She took a deep breath before she put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a grey t-shirt. Then, she opened the drawer next to her side of the bed and grabbed two tickets from it, placing them in her pocket. She came back down the stairs and made her way out the front door. She saw Conrad leaning against the car, and she felt her heart flutter. Even after these years, he still made her nervous and excited, like she just kept falling in love with him every time she saw him. She stopped and stood on their porch, tilting her head to the side and smiling.

“Are you just going to stand there and look at me?” he teased.

“For now, yeah, I’m enjoying the view,” she replied, her smile growing wider.

He chuckled in response and made a goofy face. “Still like it?” he asked.

She walked slowly towards him as he continued making silly faces at her. “Mm, I love it,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist. She kissed him, and they both felt the electricity rush through their bodies. “Now let’s go, we don't want to be late,” she whispered before stepping back so she could go around to the driver’s side of the car.

Conrad laughed and inhaled deeply before opening the passenger-side door. He loved her more than he ever loved anyone before, and he simply could not imagine his life without her. And just the amount of effort she put into making this day special showed him that she felt the same way. He shuffled the beads on his wrist around as he thought, and Nic started the car. They sang to their favorite 80’s songs as they hit the road.

Once they were on the highway, Nic turned to Conrad and asked, “hey, we’re almost there. Can you close your eyes?”

“Nic,” he began. She shot him a look. “Alright, alright, I’m closing them,” he chuckled as he held his hand over his eyes. He desperately wanted to peek, but he also wanted to be surprised. He genuinely had no idea where they were going.

Nic exited the freeway and drove down a couple streets before she turned onto a gravel road.

“What on earth?” he asked, noting the change in terrain. “Nic, where are we?”

“We’re almost there,” she replied as she slowed the car. She pulled up to a ticket window and gave the person in the booth her two tickets.

“Can I look now?” he asked.

“Not quite yet,” she replied.

“Ugh, you’re killing me, Nic,” he said with a joking groan.

“This will be worth it, trust me,” she responded, placing her hand on his knee and rubbing her thumb back and forth. She pulled into a parking spot and stopped the car. “No peeking yet,” she reaffirmed, kissing his cheek before she stepped out of the car. She moved around to the passenger side and opened the door, “hold my hands and please don’t fall out of the car,” she said.

“That would be a lot easier if I could see,” he teased, chucking as he took her hands and carefully slid out of the car.

“Hey now, I just want to make sure you don’t get injured right before we have to jump out of a plane,” she replied.

“Okay— wait… Did you say ‘jump out of a plane?’” he asked, his eyes flying open.

“Sure did!” she giggled, throwing her hands in the air and gesturing to the plane behind her.

“Nic! This is incredible! We’re going skydiving?!” he exclaimed, completely overwhelmed with excitement. “Wow, this is really the best birthday ever. I love you,” he added before grabbing her and crashing his lips onto hers, making her moan softly. “I can’t believe you,” he whispered, still pulling her closer.

Her heart raced when she saw how much this meant to him. She honestly could have taken him anywhere and he probably would have reacted similarly, but seeing him so happy about this made her heart flutter again, and she felt warm and so happy herself. She sighed and smiled, her eyes full of love. “I’d do anything for you, Conrad,” she replied. She watched him melt into her words and embrace before he kissed her again. After reluctantly pulling away, she giggled and grabbed his hand to direct him to the plane.

The next moments were a blur of directions, instructions, and safety information, and before they knew it, they were inside the plane and off the ground. Conrad never let go of Nic’s hand as they started their takeoff, and he looked to her again and smiled wide. She squeezed his hand and smiled back, communicating a thousand words through one look.

“Ten minutes, and we’ll be ready to go! How are you two doing?” the flight instructor said.

“This is amazing!” Conrad exclaimed.

“Oh, hell yeah, we’re so ready!” Nic replied.

“Perfect!” the flight instructor responded. “Let’s double check things and ten minutes will go by in no time.”

Indeed, time seemed to fly (haha, no pun intended), and once their equipment was checked, goggles and helmets were on, and they were strapped into their instructors, they were ready.

“On three!” one instructor shouted.

“One… two…” the other counted.

“Three!” all four shouted as they jumped out of the plane.

Nic screamed as Conrad whooped. After free-falling for a few more seconds, their parachutes were deployed, and their falls slowed. Nic laughed nervously as Conrad caught his breath. They looked at each other and just knew that they were meant to be together forever. Their hearts beat in sync, and their feelings were the same. They couldn’t imagine a life without the other.

Memories of all the moments—the big, the little, and the in-between—they treasured rushed into Conrad’s headspace, and as he scanned the landscape approaching beneath their feet, and everything shifted into perspective. In that moment, he knew that he needed Nic to spend the rest of her life with him. He had never felt so certain, and apparently all it took was jumping out of a plane thousands of feet in the sky—or maybe it was Nic’s consistent gestures of love. Either way, he loved her, and he couldn’t wait to start planning how to ask her to share her beautiful life with him.

Nic saw Conrad lost in thought, and she watched him. She loved him—she always had. Even from their first interaction at the bar, she knew he was someone worth fighting for. Through their fights and arguments and drama, they learned a lot about each other, and in the end, it just brought them closer. She was better when she was with him, and so was he.

As their feet touched the ground, both were brought back to reality and their present moment.

“How fucking awesome was that?!” Nic exclaimed, unhooking herself and running to Conrad’s embrace.

“One of the most awesome things I’ve ever done!” Conrad replied, squeezing Nic as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. “Thank you, Nic. For today, and for everything. I can’t even begin to explain how much I love you. This was a dream come true! And hey, skydiving was great, but _you_ are the most amazing thing in my life.”

She couldn’t come up with words to match how she was feeling. It was beyond love—she adored this man with every cell in her body. With her arms and legs still around him, she kissed him with absolutely everything she possessed.

“Y’all are adorable,” one of the instructors stated, smiling to Nic and Conrad.

“Now _that’s_ love,” the other instructor added.

Conrad and Nic both laughed as she unwrapped her legs and arms from around him. “Thank you for this amazing experience,” Nic said to the instructors.

“It was our pleasure,” an instructor responded.

“For real, y’all were the best,” the other added. “But if I were you, I wouldn’t want to waste another minute here. You two are so in love it almost hurts to watch.”

“We’ll get out of your hair,” Conrad chuckled. “And thank you so much again!”

The instructors waved to Nic and Conrad as the two lovebirds started back to the car, fingers interlaced. They hopped back into the car and closed the doors.

“Oh my God,” Conrad sighed. “That was so fucking cool!” he added, still reeling over that fantastic experience.

Nic laughed softly in response as she started the car. “I’m glad you liked it,” she said in her soft, beautiful voice as she pulled out of the lot and started driving.

“How did I get so lucky?” he asked. “You are the best. I’m so grateful for you, not just today, but every single day. You make all of my days so bright, and I am the luckiest guy in the world because of you,” he added, touching the wooden bracelet softly.

“Naw, Conrad. You’re not so bad yourself,” she giggled. “And, we have just one more stop on your birthday express. Are you ready?” she asked.

“Are you serious?” he asked. “Nic, this has been one of the best days of my life. I can’t believe you went through all this trouble.”

“Hey, like I said, I’d do anything for the people I love,” she replied, smiling to him.

He thought back to his moment in the air, realizing Nic was one of the most important things in his life, and he couldn’t help but smile, too.

As she drove, the sun began to dip lower in the sky, and she heard Conrad’s stomach growl. She was hungry, too. The adrenaline from skydiving was beginning to wear off, and they both felt their bodies were a bit deprived. Luckily, Nic planned one final part of Conrad’s perfect birthday, and it involved food. She got off the freeway one exit early, and Conrad knew she was up to something. She pulled into what looked to be an empty parking lot, and she parked the car.

“Hey Nic,” Conrad began. “I trust you and all, and I definitely loved this day, but I don’t want it to be my last. And I kind of feel like this is the place where we’d get murdered…” he half-joked.

“So you’re not scared of jumping out of an airplane thousands of feet in the air, but an empty parking lot does it for you?” she teased.

He laughed as she rolled her eyes. “Easy now,” he chuckled.

“Alright, alright, it does look kind of sketchy, but I promise, this won’t appear as bad in a couple minutes. We’re a bit early,” she replied.

“Early for what exactly?” he asked.

“You know better than to ask that, silly,” she teased. “But, luckily, your answer just pulled up,” she said, gesturing to the multiple sets of headlights that started approaching them. Three or four cars parked near Nic’s, and out came many familiar faces. Conrad and Nic stepped out of the car, and he smiled extremely wide when he realized what was happening.

“Happy Birthday Conrad!” Devon exclaimed.

“Who’s the birthday boy?!” Nurse Huntley remarked.

“Hawkins, another beautiful trip around the sun,” Dr. Austin added.

“I’m not one for birthdays, but hey, it’s an excuse to drink, right?” Mina said in her cool tone.

“Cheers Conrad!” Kit exclaimed.

“Whoop! Happy Birthday!” Jessica added.

“Why hello, fine sir. Looking mighty royal on your birthday!” Irving chuckled.

“Here’s to you, Hawkins. You’re a real pain in the ass, but I don’t know where I’d be without you,” Dr. Bell said. 

"Here's one for the birthday boy!" Nic said before wrapping her arms around Conrad's neck and kissing him softly.

Conrad was completely blown away. He looked to Nic, then to everybody standing around him in the parking lot. The sun was almost completely set as everyone wrapped up with the congrats, hugs, and celebratory remarks.

“Major shoutout to Nic—she was the mastermind behind all of this,” Devon stated.

“She’s just the best, isn’t she?” Conrad asked, taking Nic’s hand into his own. “She and you all have made this such a spectacular birthday. Thank you so much!”

“Hear hear!” Irving cheered.

Nic directed everyone to pile into the back of Kit’s pickup truck, and they laughed, shared drinks and tacos, and told stories and jokes until it started to get cold. He was surrounded by people he loved, who loved him, and who he couldn’t imagine life without. His Chastain family became immensely important to him over the three years he’d been there, and it meant the world to him that they were all there to celebrate with him. Slowly, they started packing up and heading out, and Conrad and Nic made it back to her car, thanking everyone for coming through.

As they stepped into the car, Conrad asked “how are you so perfect?”

“Oh, I’m pretty far from perfect…” Nic began.

“Hey now, you just planned and executed the most perfect birthday day ever. That’s just one way to show that you are in fact perfect in every way,” he replied.

She giggled and reached over to kiss his cheek. “I’m not perfect, not by a long shot. But I do love you, more than I’ve ever loved anyone, and I wanted you to have a perfect day.”

He sighed, meeting her eyes with so much love in his. “Nic, you could have taken me to a dumpster and I would have been happy so long as I was with you.”

“Hey, if I had known that, this day would have been so much easier to plan,” she joked.

He laughed as she started the car. “But this, my God. I couldn’t even imagine something so thoughtful and extremely fun.”

“Mm, I am so glad you enjoyed today,” she replied.

“I’ll never forget it,” he added, placing his hand on her thigh and drawing little circles with his thumb. She shivered in response to his touch, electricity rushing through her body, and she gripped the steering wheel a little harder.

She drove the short distance back to their house, and at that point, there was already a thick layer of sexual tension built between them from his touch on her. She opened the front door to their house, but before they were both inside, she grabbed his neck and kissed him wildly.

He was certainly surprised, but he soon felt the tension he didn’t realize was building in the car start to rise inside of him. He moaned as he dropped his jacket he was carrying onto the floor to free his hands so he could devote all of his attention to Nic. She pulled him fully into the house and shoved the door closed, and they both kicked their shoes off, not caring where they went. Her hands clawed at his t-shirt, and his hands slipped under her shirt. His hands were a bit cold from sitting outside in the crisp November evening air, and his touch left goosebumps on her body. Though his hands were cold, his touch left her skin boiling, begging for more. Her hands found their way under his shirt, and she pushed the black fabric up his torso as he snuck his arms out from the sleeves. She removed her lips from his for a brief moment to pull his shirt over his head, but before she could kiss him again, he pulled her shirt up over her head. She was breathless, and his eyes were wild.

“I love you,” he whispered through his breathing as his hands slid around her waist and clasped behind her lower back.

“I love you, too,” she whispered back, running her hand along the side of his face. She swayed softly, looking into his eyes as they poured their love for each other into their gaze. He matched her sway, and before they knew it, they were dancing, smiling, laughing, and feeling so in love. They swung to the rhythm of their heartbeats and just let their bodies move. He pressed his forehead to hers as they began to slow.

“Nic, I can’t even begin to explain how special today has been. Thank you, not just for today, but every single second of every single day. I know I’ve said that, but I really do mean it. I love you more than anything. You are the best part of my life, and I am so incredibly lucky to be here with you,” he said, pulling her in a little closer.

“Conrad, you deserve the world. You have been there for me and believed in me when nobody else did. I feel like every time I see you, I fall in love with you all over again. And it’s the best feeling,” she replied. “And you know…” she started again, “I did some thinking about France.”

“Oh, Nic, I am so sorry for springing that on you like that this morni––” he began.

“Let’s go,” she interrupted, removing her forehead from his.

“Wait, what?” he asked.

“Let’s go to France,” she repeated. “You were right. I have always wanted to go, and I was only letting fear of the past stop me. But you are my future, and I want my mom to be a part of that future, too. She doesn’t deserve to just live in the past. She would have loved you, Conrad,” she let out a deep breath, and looked into his eyes. “So, let’s string together those vacation days and take a trip.”

“Nic, we don't have to––” he began again.

“But I want to. And I want you with me,” she interrupted. “We’re committed, I love you, and I want you there for this big step for me. You are the only reason I can even consider doing something like this. Something I’ve wanted to do my whole life. After all, you have shown me what love is again after losing my mom, so it’s only fitting that she gets to meet the person who saved her daughter… if you’re up for it, of course. I don't want to pressure you into something you don't want––”

“This is a big deal,” he interrupted, figuring it was his turn to do so. “And I would love nothing more,” he added before kissing her sweetly.

She melted and squeezed him tight into a hug. “Are you sure?” she whispered.

“I am totally, completely, one-hundred percent sure. You mean everything to me, and if this means so much to you, I’m going to walk through hell and fire to make it happen, just like you do for me. I love you, and I want you to feel the way I feel today and every day I am with you—pure happiness and love,” he replied, holding her face with his hand and gazing deeply into her eyes.

“Conrad, I don’t know what to say,” she whispered. “You are beyond words.”

“Touché, my love,” he chuckled, brushing stray pieces of hair away from her face.

She smiled, incapable of finding words that could express how she was feeling. She placed her hand on his, feeling his bracelet, and she felt warmth radiating from her chest. He smiled back, knowing the thoughts that must have been racing through her mind, and he scooped her up off her feet.

“Oh!” she exclaimed, taken by surprise by his actions.

He spun her around and made his way to their couch, sitting down and caressing Nic gently. She snuggled into him, feeling like she never wanted this moment to end. He felt the same. He needed this—her—in his life. He held her close, never wanting to let her go.

She was lulled to sleep by his rhythmic breathing and his tracing of little figure eights on her shoulder. He closed his eyes when he felt her falling asleep, and his movements slowed, his breathing deepened, and he found himself falling asleep, too. Their day was amazing, but it was certainly exhausting. They were still half-dressed (in jeans, mind you), snuggled together on their couch, but they were the most comfortable they had been. Sure, it could have been the exhaustion, but it was mostly the deepened connection that blossomed and grew between them.

They slept like that through the whole night, until Nic woke up with a smile on her face as the sun snuck through the window and illuminated Conrad’s face, highlighting his sentiment of peace. She watched him for a few minutes, her eyes dancing across his face and chest. She looked at her watch, noting that they had to be at work soon, and reluctantly started to bring Conrad out of his peaceful bliss of sleep. She rubbed her hands across his face and chest gently, giving him soft kisses on his forehead. When he began to stir, Nic whispered “good morning, love.”

“Mm,” he sighed, opening his eyes slowly. “Wow,” he whispered, reaching his hands into her hair. “I know we’ve been together a while now, but I still think waking up next to you is the best part of my day.”

“Conrad, you’re so sweet,” she replied, giving him a quick kiss. “And as much as I’d love to stay here with you all day, we have to get to work.”

Conrad groaned.

“I know, I know,” she giggled. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he replied, bringing her face down to his once more and capturing her lips with his. They pulled apart, and she stood, grabbing his hand and pulling him upstairs with her.

They quickly changed and grabbed their bags for work, walking out of their house and down the street towards Chastain with fingers and hearts interlaced. As they entered Chastain and started their busy days, the little moments where they worked together, asked for help, or passed by each other in the halls stuck with them. They were soulmates, lovers, partners, best friends. They were meant to be. And their future felt bright. They both knew it.


End file.
